I wanna help you!
by loveisil
Summary: Wammy s House, the mob, SPK, Kira all stuffed in this story. Mello has more than one friend, Near will show some emotions, Kira will hopefully die, and the Shinigami King will finally appear. Hope you ll enjoy! :3 The characters might be out of characters. Maybe there will be a little lemon, maybe maybe. I apologize for my english language.
1. Prouloge

**I Wanna Help You!**

* * *

I don´t own anything, exept my OCs. The manga, anime etc. blongs to the authors and so on. My english isn´t too good, so please forgive me if there´s any mistakes. I´m a huge Death Note fangirl, I guess it´ll be shown a little in this story og mine. Thank you. Enjoy, review and DON´T EAT MY CUPCAKE! ;D

* * *

_Well, another day at the Wammy´s has begun. It´s 6 o´ clock in the morning, and I has just opened my eyes, my daily yawn, came precisely as always, and now I were awake for another wonderful learning day. _

_My bare feet went slowly, and silent, beyond the wooded floor in my room, which I shared with my best friend, Cecil. Her sleeping face was facing the wall, and she slept as a little cute baby, if you would call a snoring person cute. My smile fell to my lips, as I took a little peek, at my friend. Her black hair was lying, as it was a supermodel lying there, and not my best friend. She knew exactly how to pose, for anyone, she could do it even with her eyes closed, and even better in her sleep, I sometimes wondered, if the thought of becoming a supermodel ever had crossed her mind. Well it´s not my business. As I tried to reach the wardrobe in the other end of our room, my right foot smashed into our working table, which caused huge noise, in this so quiet and sleepy house. Damn, it hurts! I was just about to scream my pain out, when I remembered what time it was. I peeked my friend a side-glance again, expecting to see her furious face, for waking her up this early in the morning, but all I saw, wasn´t her awaken face, but not her sleeping hair either. The snoring had stopped (_Thank God_), but all she had, was turn from the side, to lay at her back, so you now could see half of her face. I giggled quietly to myself and shaked my head a little, while a little smile formed itself around my lips. Typically Cecil, you just think you know her next move, and then she did the unexpected. I should know by now, after all, we have known each other for 3 years now, but she was still able to surprise me from time to time. This often ended up with, a lot of laughing, and the other "kids" at Wammy´s thinking weird things about us, more than they already did. But we just laughed at that as well. _

_Cecil was that kind of girl, who everyone liked, and talked pretty well with everyone. The social type, who didn't cared about what other thought of her and always, and I mean ALWAYS, did what she wanted to do, not what others told her to do. While I was the silent type, when I was with other people. It wasn´t just anyone, who could make me talk, only special people I somehow knew better than others, and felt comfortable around, it´s a little difficult to explain, well I answered questions and any other formal matters, where handled. I wasn´t trying to be rude, or hurting people. I was just, very very shy. _

_I had reached the wardrobe, and I couldn´t help but think a little thought, with a little cool voice, you know, those voices you only will hear in the movies, say: "_Mission Accompliced_!" there after another annoyed voice in my head spoke: "_Hmm, maybe I´m crazier than I thought_" and I couldn´t help, but giggle a little more to myself._

_I put on, some nice comfortable denim shorts, with a metal-chain on the right side, a little oversized dark grey T-shirt with the print "No Pain, No Gain" at the back, with a lot of cool patterns, which would match both Gothic, Emo, Punk and the Rock style. And last, but not least, my favorite yellow sneakers with green shoelaces. A brush went quickly through my shoulder-long brown hair and off we go. Halfway out of the door, suddenly a little "Dang" escaped my lips, and I stopped in the movement (Dang, is my own word for damn it and etc.). I suddenly remembered what I almost had forgotten. I smiled at my own foolishness. I was __always__ wearing it, and my day just almost couldn´t go without it. I looked around the room, to see if I could locate its position. I couldn´t. *Sigh* Now I had to personally look for it, with the risk of my friends awakening. Another *Sigh*. _How troublesome, _I thought. _Okay, what if I came to think of, where I dropped it yesterday, before I went to bed? Hmm, that could work. _My eyes searched the room, while my memory rolled some kind of diasshow of memory-pictures inside of my head, when my eyes rested at specific items. _"_Bingo" I whispered, when I saw the end of my search. Beneath and well hidden by a shirt of mine, at the end of my bed, which is closest to the door. I saw a little green spot. I smiled at my victory. Then took the 3 careful footsteps, which was required, to reach the little green spot. My left hand reached for it, and took it up slowly. The badges upon it, made a little noise, when I picked it up. _I´m glad, I found you, my friend, _I thought, and smiled at my one-side conversation with my green hat. I quickly put it on top of my head where it belongs. Well, it was time to get moving. My dailies training with Mr. Wammy, couldn´t wait much longer. I made one last check. Cell phone, keys, wallet, metal-chain, my three bracelets around my left wrist and last my hand reached for my chest. A happy feeling flew fast through me, when I felt the familiar feeling of the metal-leaf shaped necklace around my neck. _Well, I guess I´m as ready as I can possibly be. _I thought. I quietly went to the wooden door and carefully grabbed the doorknob. Peeked quickly at my friend. Still sleeping. Then I turned the doorknob, and stepped out of the door. Just before I closed the door my thoughts turned and twisted around my sleeping friend. I hated to leave her sleeping, in case anything happened to her, I would feel guilty immediately, even though, nothing like that ever happened around here. *Sigh* _now a quick visit to the girls´ restroom, to brush my teeth, before Mr. Wammy starts calling my cell phone. _A little smile curled my face, just as I closed the door with such a care, it didn't made a single sound._

* * *

_Yeah, I know. A little short and so, but I just felt for the 1. chap. to be some kind of little introduktion, added a little mystery. So please review and tell me what you think :)_


	2. My friends

**I Wanna Help You!**

I don´t own anything, except my OCs. The manga, anime etc. belongs to the authors and so on. I´m sorry this took so long, this just don´t quite work for me, and too many write blockings, but I´ll try update sooner, next time. And who can tell me, if they have figured out, what my OC´s special training is? Thank you. Enjoy, review and DON´T EAT MY MUFFIN! ;D

* * *

_The tray balanced in the hands of the young girl, while she tried to avoid the running and hungry children, while the older teenagers denied to give room for her, to move more freely. Her plate was filled with a little top, only filled up with scrambled eggs, bacon, pieces of fruit and pieces of bread with butter. Beside the plate, was a big glass of apple juice. She somehow managed to move through the labyrinth of running children and walls of teenagers. It was always a mess here in the morning. I sometimes wondered how these beautiful beige painted walls could manage to hold all this noise inside. Here in the mornings no one could see that this huge hall, once were used to hold the finest banquets in the country, and still were. Finally she reached the table. "Hey! Good morning you guys"_ _she cheerfully said to the three people sitting around one of the squared tables, three of her five friends at Wammy´s. One black haired girl sitting normal, and silently eating her breakfast, only using a fork in her right hand, to pick up the eggs and bacon at her plate, while all her attention focused at the manga book in her left hand and somehow managed to scroll the pages, only using her left hand. Another white haired and dressed boy sitting at the other side of the table, not having any breakfast at all in front of him, but on the other hand, no one ever saw that kid eating anything! Sitting almost normally, with one leg at the chair, and his hand twisted between, resting at the leg and whirling his hair around a finger. But well, his attention was following the complete white puzzle in front of him, as he confidently laid one piece after the other, knowing exactly where to put each one. Not showing any emotions at all, yes, you probably have guessed it, Near was sitting with us! While the third and last sitting next to Near, a brown haired girl, wearing black, red and metal from top to toe, nearly sitting at the chair, sat with a bowl of corn flakes and an apple in front of her, while staring over the boy´s shoulder now and then, just to irritate him with taking the puzzles and try to place them in the right places, only to see a little string of irritation in the eyes of the boy, while he would take the piece and put it in the correct position, while the brown haired girl giggled quietly to herself. All three turned their heads towards her voice, while she sat down at the chair beside the black haired, and let out a huge sigh of exhaustion. Only the two other girls answered her morning gesture. The boy just sat still, with his puzzle. _

_"Tough morning?" my black haired friend Cecil asked. She nodded. "Yeah, but no big deal, I´ve done this every day the past two years, so a day more or two, can´t do much" I said, while posing a No-Big-Deal kind of gesture with my hands and shoulders. I started to stab my food with the fork, before anyone would have a chance to make up an answer. I was quite hungry, but somehow I always had to eat the fruit first, and I didn´t knew why, I just did ate it in that order, and thereafter stab the other food, and randomly ate my way to the bottom of the plate. Cecil and the brown haired girl chatted forward and back, while Near acted like nothing else existed, as always, except for the annoying girl, who kept braking into the little world of his. I was halfway through my breakfast, before I took a break, just in time to see two faces, I knew just too well. A smile crawled over my face as I looked in their direction. The red and blonde hair was not to be mistaken. As the others saw, that my attention were elsewhere than my food (much unlike me), they were curious and looked for what my attention could be headed for. He he, it was pretty funny to see the two girls eyes search the crowd, and then see them light up as they found my attention´s hideout. First just looking around, out of curiosity. Then see a red and blond top, and then nearly synchronous, their faces, turned into big smiles and their eyes got a spark of recognition. _Well, they´ll probably soon see us and join for breakfast, no need for attention here. _I quietly thought to myself, and was then going to continue my breakfast, when I got a shock from a big voice, just next to me. "HEY! YOU TWO! YES, MR. BLONDE AND REDDIE! WE`RE SITTING HERE! NOW GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE, OR WE GIRLS WILL COME AND GET YA´!" My brown-haired friend had stood up, and waved her hand back and forth, in addition to get their attention and yelled as well, to be heard over the huge noise in the huge dinner room. _So much for the anonymity, _I thought and let out a little sigh. "YEAH! BEWARE OF GIRL-POWER!" Cecil teased, but stayed seated, while waving a little as well. The two girls laughed a little, while smiling, well, anime-smiles to each other. While giving each other a handshake and smiling, Cecil complimented: "Well done Aishia, that should get their attention". The brown-haired girl, named Aishia, smiled at the compliment, and I added with a little smile: "Together with the entire school´s". Then we all burst out laughing. Near just looked a little weird at us, and then rolled a little with his eyes. We looked up as the Chocó-game duo, slowly approached to our table, as they were paving their way through the crowd of children. Mello first, one hand in the pocket and the other holding a chocolate bar, which regularly became smaller and smaller. Behind him was a certain redhead, not seeing where he was going, just instinctly following Mello, while his fingers tapped with inhuman speed over the keys on his gameboy. Sometimes it made me wonder, if the speed one day would make the poor little thing break down. Well, back to the boys, they were coming closer. Everyone was minding their own bizarre business, or chatting with others. Most of the children were already starting to leave, in order to get ready for class, so not many was left when suddenly a huge roar sounded in the entire mess hall. "AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT FREAKING ALBINO IN HERE! HE´S NOT EATING A DAMN THING ANYWAY!" The roar made Matt look up from his game and Near up from his puzzle, uninterested. This was usual Mello standard. Therefore no surprising faces on any of us. "Mello calm down. That´s too early in the morning, try again at lunch" Cecil said, obviously still a bit tired. Mello glared at her. "Come on guys, I think it´s time for class!" I said preventing a little fight between my friends. My female friends nodded and started to get up, in order to get ready for first class. Mello looked at us. "So you guys wanted us to get over here, just to walk back again? And I haven´t even had breakfast yet" he said, with a little annoyed undertone. "Yeah, pretty much, Mels." Aishia said while picking up her things. "Besides, you rarely eat anything else than chocolate anyway" she said with a smile. "Hmph!" Mello irritated, Aishia smiling, Cecil reading, Matt playing, Near whatever Near is doing, and I? I´m the one making sure we´re all gonna make class in time. _

_We reached class, Matt, Mello, Cecil and I had this class together. Free class for war. Yeah weird class, but just our cup of tea. Neither Near or Ais (Aishia) had this class, it wasn´t in their instinct to learn about modern warfare, tactics, newest inventions and guiding to handle it all at once. Oh well, at Wammy´s, everyone was selecting their own classes, except for the obligatory subjects such as English, math (at higher level), and all the subjects other normal children would have. But back to class. Our group of four sat in the back at each desk. Mello closest to the door. Then Matt parting Mello and Cecil from each other, and me closest to the window. Our teacher hadn´t arrived yet, giving the pupils an extra spare time. And an opportunity for Cecil to irritate her friends some more. Right now Matt was her target (poor Matt), as he sat there next to her, sleepy as hell only kept alive by his game hold in his hand. First Cecil was starting up with some few, but affective awaking-techniques, which included a poke now and then in the side. There was only one problem for Cecil. It didn´t helped. At all. And he wasn´t even wearing his vest. Only the same pair of jeans, goggles and the same striped shirt. Matt was just the most fantastic person practicing on, he can ignore everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Oh well, soon the poking got bored for Cecil, a little sigh could be heard from her, but no fear fellow readers, she wouldn´t give up just yet. Now she had a challenge. I gave Mello a short look. He didn´t seemed to be interested in everything, like everything bored him. Somehow he seemed bothered. But I got distracted when I heard a tiny sound of joy from Cecil. As the poking didn´t had worked at Matt, Cecil had had the idea of snatching his gameboy, but as she did so, Matt fell unto his desk, as if his source of life had disappeared, like a stick was unplugged. I smiled, at my friends' idea of passing time. Cecil giggled when she gave Matt back his gameboy, which made the boy "arise from the dead" so to say. Only to start playing his game again. Just to try again, Cecil snatched the gameboy out of Matt´s hands, and as again Matt´s life source was stealed. Even Mello raised a brow at Matt´s sudden lifeless body. Cecil almost couldn´t stop giggle. Hoping for an awakening of Matt, she tried to give him back his gameboy. And an awakening was what she got. When Cecil placed the gameboy in the boy´s hands, he quickly made a little jump, and made a quick move close to Cecil, which made her make a little jump and scream out of surprise. I covered my mouth to strangle a loud laughter, and out in the corner of my eye, I even saw Mello make a quick little smile, before his face went back to normal. Oh well, Matt´s face was one big victorious smile and Cecil gave him a little hit on the arm while trying to strangle her own laughter "Matt, you almost gave me a heart attack!" "He he, don´t worry, I know there needs a lot more to kill you" he answered while trying to catch his breath after laughing. Their laughter soon turned to giggles as our teacher, Miss Methly, now walked into the classroom and made our classmates turn on their seats, which they had turned a bit, only to follow the fun at the backseats. _Fun´s over, _I thought with a little smile, as they turned their seats. _

_Timeskip _

_It was the end of the class, and every pupil in the class had started to clean up their desks, but everyone stopped when our teacher cleared her throat. "Well excuse me their majesties! There are four minutes left of class, and I would appreciate if your highnesses would give me some of your time" she paused to see every student turn their attention against her. "Mr. Wammy is soon leaving once again in the following days. To his pleasure, he have made a treasure hunt for everyone, and you will all be in groups, addicted to only friend-groups so to say, so everyone only will be in groups with others they know. Further rules will be explained out in the front yard at 13.00 precisely. NOW you´re free to go!". As the words were spoken from the young female teacher, the classroom became a chaos. Everyone running and pushing to get out of the door, as quickly as possible. To me it always seems like everyone were running from the class, like the classroom itself would tie every student up, which were in the classroom five seconds after the bell had rung. We stood up in order to leave class. Mello and Matt waited just outside the classroom, for Cecil and I to join. I only reached an inch outside when I suddenly laid on the floor, staring up at my friends. "Let me guess, Ais tackled me?" I asked with a sarcastic undertone. My friends nodded and tried not to laugh, but Cecil was almost joining me at the floor, laughing really hard, well all I can say is, she is NOT trying hard enough to stop that laughter. "Hey, that was fun! I wanna try again!" Ais said with the biggest smile, while she chuckled. "Someone please help me UP! I don´t feel like practicing my carpet-lessons right now!" I growled while lifting up my hand for someone to take it. Mello and Matt were both my only friend that moment helping me up, covering up their smiles and giggles. "Deciding to join us up here again, are you?" Cecil smirked laying her arm around my shoulders. "Yeah yeah, I hope you all had fun, while I became friends with the floor" my growling continuing. I started walking against the dining hall, while a smile quickly flew over my lips. My friends knew how to make life interesting. I turned halfway around and smirked at my friends. "The last one to dinner is a mudcake!" I just saw a single little glimpse of surprise at the faces of my friends before I spun around and started to run down the halls of Wammy´s House. Soon I could hear the laughter and thundering footsteps of most of my friends. Just another wonderful day at Wammy´s. _

* * *

_Long chap. and a long wait. I´m SOOO sorry, I had a few writerblockings on the way. I´ll try uploade faster next time. Please rate and comment._


	3. Start the game

**I Wanna Help You!**

Start the game.

I don´t own anything, except my OCs. The manga, anime etc. belongs to the authors and so on. Wow, third chapter, to be honest, I thought I never would go this far. Thank you for your patience. Enjoy, review and DON´T EAT MY COOKIE! ;D

* * *

_We were all gathered in the front yard, when the clock stroke precisely 13.00. Here at Wammy´s we really appreciated punctuality, definitely time limits. Cecil stood leaned up against me, waiting for anything to happen. Mello stood at my other side, eating chocolate, Matt at his other side, playing another videogame. Near and Ais were sitting at the ground in front of us, waiting with the rest of us, Near had first joined us in the dinning room. A little chatting was heard among the little crowd of about fifty children. Everyone patiently looking in excitement up at the little balcony in front of us. Slowly the door opened and all chatter stopped. The old man in front of us at the balcony was truly respected of every single little person here at Wammy´s. Mr. Wammy stood in front of us, together with Roger and behind them stood two teachers and a single young man. I assumed the young man must be another trainee. We had a lot of them through the year, so this must just be another. But this guy was nothing like the others, this one almost seemed to melt into the surroundings, though his baggy jeans and the oversized white shirt didn´t exactly help much. I couldn´t stop staring. This young man was so, different. The wild jet black hair and the dark eyes underneath. The eyes so dark, with rings underneath, giving the impression that the man hadn´t slept through years. I peeked at my friends by my side. All staring at Mr. Wammy. _Weird…_ I thought. But soon everything was forgotten when Mr. Wammy´s old strong voice was heard. This man had could make anyone listen to him and make anyone feel comfortable. It must be his gift in life, together with his intelligence. "Greetings to everyone, at this wonderful day." He started. _Always so polite and kind. _I thought and smiled. He continued. "As all your teachers have been informing you, am I leaving in five days in order to assist L". Quiet cheers was heard. "But to end my summer here among all you wonderful and gifted young people, I wanted all of us to remember this summer as fun and warm". His smile was defiantly warm. "Now, I have gathered you all, because I have arranged a game, a treasure hunt, build on teamwork. So every single selected group has to make it as a team and use your imagination to complete the quest. You´ll have to collect four items, and everyone will have exactly one hour to find them and get back here. Those who collect all four and reaches back here to us first, wins. The prize will be revealed when everyone is back here". Mr. Wammy made a dramatic pause. Turned lightly towards Roger and the two teachers. He then nodded to Roger, and Roger stepped forward with a single paper in his hand. "Now, Roger will tell the groups. When your group is named, come up here and get the list with the items to collect" Everyone nodded in understanding. Roger cough nervously in his hand, before speaking. He started to name up the groups, and suddenly my name was mentioned. "Group number five is Mello, Matt, Cecil, Aishia, Near and Isil." As the group was stated Mello dropped his jaw, and started complaining about being put in the same group as Near, while Matt couldn´t care less. Cecil hugged me, to say that she was happy, we were in the same group, for the exception of Mello, while I hugged back, and smiled towards everyone, happy to be in group with all my friends. Aishia smiled, being happy to be in group with Near, and of course the rest of us. I started giggling lightly, as Ais was trying to hug Near, to show her happiness, while Near held his palm against her forehead, preventing her from hugging him. Near wasn´t exactly, and have never been, the social type. Mello tried acting like the leader, by walking up to Roger to claim the instructing paper, and then walked back to his group, still growling over the unbelievable decision by letting him have so unfair group members. _

_As everyone was put into their respective groups, group number five (us) the six of us, took a look at the items to collect. Everyone was paying attention to the shed of paper in Mello´s hands (he wouldn´t let the rest of us hold it), as I started to read out loud: "Dear children, This will not be a tournament, it´s all about fun, please do remember. Now, you all have a single hour to find these 4 items: A caterpillar, a drop of water, a Dalmatian and a half washed leaf. Please use your imagination and just go on. Good luck to you all" Matt was the first to speak. "What the hell was that for!? How are we gonna find these! Well, the caterpillar are easy enough, but the rest?" Mello agreed, and was already starting to break his brain, trying to find the solution of this problem. Mr. Wammy declared the start of the game, and told everyone before their leave, that the bell would ring when the hour was up. Soon the front yard was one big mess of children, everyone in their respective way to solve the puzzle of the items. Somehow we suddenly walked through one of the many paths in the big and beautiful forest at Wammy´s House. Everyone occupied, trying to solve this problem first. I was walking in the middle, with each female friend at my sides, Ais to the right and Cecil to the left. Near beside Ais, and Matt between Mello and Cecil as always. You could say they didn´t exactly enjoyed each others company, and it didn´t helped much, that Mello kept on complaining how unfair it was to have the so-called albino and three girls on his team. I knew he didn´t meant it that bad, since I´ve known Mello the longest, right after Matt. But Cecil on the other hand, had her hands clinched, and just an inch more from Mello, and we would have to drag Mello back to the mansion, unconscious. _

_"Cut it Mello!" Near said with his usual flat tone. "You´re making my friends uncomfortable" _

_"I´m making YOUR friends uncomfortable?!" _

_"Yes, and I would like you to stop" _

_"You freaking albino! What I do to MY friends is NONE of your god damn business!"_

_ "Uhm, guys?" (me) _

_"It is, when my friends are your friends too, they don´t belong to anyone" _

_"Mello?... Near?" (me)_

_ "Oh, since when have the anti-social albino brat, gotten friends?!"_

_ As Mello and Near kept on arguing, mostly Mello arguing with Near, and his voice raising, I tried to stop them, but in vain. Suddenly they were in their own world, those two standing on each side, nobody able to reach them. I sighed. Cecil and Ais rolled their eyes at them. And then, right there, the three of us saw something just up ahead. I started smiling widely. "Isil, don´t you dare what I think, you´re about to do!" Ais said while shaking her head. I caught Cecil´s eyes, she was smiling just as widely as I was. "Let´s get them out of their dream world". I nodded in agreement. "Oh my" Aishia quickly mumbled before she saw her to female friends rush forward and saw them quickly jump into a giant puddle, a puddle which almost covered the entire path. You could hear grins and whining as the mud soon stood out to all sides and the stains of mud soon reached the three boys and the only girl, who wasn´t already in the mud puddle. Curses and evil stares was quickly followed. "MY GAME!" Matt cried out, quickly removing the stains off his gameboy, only to see the fat letters: GAME OVER! Matt just stared at the screen, his face completely empty. Near couldn´t help but just stare at the girls, couldn´t quite decide, what to do, even though he also kept looking down at his now completely spotted pajamas. Aishia just kept shaking her head, but soon followed us into the mud puddle, could just as well have some fun. Now Mello´s reaction wasn´t as innocent as the others, his face completely red with anger, and his hands clenched and shaking, trying to hold back every violent act and curses his body and mind were yelling to complete. We were trying not to laugh, his face was simply hilarious, red as a tomato, yellow hair down in his eyes, eyes which could burn you down in hell (except for us who knew him of course) and his mouth a straight shivering line. Altogether with his face covered in big mudcakes, all glued to his chins, hair locks and, well, all over his face. We tried not to laugh, but the smiles found their way to our lips anyway. Cecil, Aishia and I just had to look at each other once, and I spoke the unspoken words: "Run for our lives?". " Run for our lives!" they agreed, and before Mello reached us, we had already been spinning around at our heels and ran for the heck of our lives, laughing as we did so. All we could hear was our own laughter, Matt´s tiny wimps and Mello´s huge rage following us. _

_DONG, DONG, DONG! _

_We stopped immediately. SHIT! The time´s up. We looked back to see Mello slow down his pace, any rage forgotten, for now, now jogging up to us, and behind him Matt and Near slowly approaching us. "Well this is a little bad" Near informed us. "We better get back, with or without the items" Matt stated. "But we haven´t collected a single item! And all because those stupid girls had to be on our fucking team!" Mello started to shout while pointing at us. I started to feel a little ashamed, somehow it was a little our fault. Mello continued, no longer able to hold it in: "I bet the other fuckers already have found all the items, while we had to babysit these damn brats! They are ruining every chance we had to show Wammy, what we are made of. But of course those three, just had to goof around and spend all the time with playing, like those immature children they are" Mello paused, controlling his breathing. I had to hold Cecil back, so she wouldn´t punch Mello, I really didn´t feel like stopping a fight just now. Aishia as the youngest of us, just stood there, letting her get scolded by Mello, with her head bowed. I could see her start trembling, she wanted to cry, and then again not in front of the guys. "Mello, calm down" Matt tried to make him stop, but he was too consumed by his rage, and a bit disappointment, I guess. Aishia tried to make it up to Mello by reaching a hand forward towards him. He just looked weirdly at her hand with a questioned look. She opened her hand. "I found this earlier, so now we have one, right? So now you don´t have to be mad, right Mello? We´re still friends, right?" A caterpillar laid fine in her hand, apparently very comfortably. Mello just tossed his head, still pissed, and started walking back towards the mansion. I laid my arm comforting around the shoulders of my young friend, while holding Cecil back from slapping Mello, and we all followed Mello back. Matt helped me holding Cecil back, he didn´t feel like dragging Mello back, not today, even though Mello had acted like an ass, again. Even Near seemed to look a bit sorry about the fact he just had insulted his friends. But since he wasn´t social, he didn´t knew what to do, for the second time today. Instead he walked up beside Aishia and tried to give her a comforting smile, it failed miserably, but it seemed to help at her mood. She still held the caterpillar, and for some reason, she found a bit comfort into calling the caterpillar Mr. Lewis Donderwell. So after an hour group number five was heading back to the mansion, not in the best mood. _

* * *

_Hi guys, Well, this is how I wanted it to end this round, otherwise I would have continued for ages. My apologizes if I haven´t quite matched their personalities. So till next time guys ;)_


End file.
